seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 2
Malk, nearly getting hit by the bullet, dodges it, but barely. The bullet hits Tack in the head, and ricochets, nearly hitting the girl. She looks at the bullet, and tries to load another one. Malk grabs a knife from his jacket, and points it at the girl. "I can throw a knife. You try anything, and I'll make little girl a new dinner." The girl looks at the knife, and drops the gun. Zozo sprints, and grabs the gun. He points it at the little girl, smirking, and says "Haa! We got you in our sights!" "No you don't!" A few dozen men with shotguns come out, and they point it at Zozo. Zozo, looking scared, drops the gun. The little girl grabs it, and finishes reloading it, points it at Zozo. "Surrender, or the monkey gets it." Malk puts the knife in his pocket, and the others put their hands up. A man from the group, having a black mustache, and overalls, walks up to the group. "As mayor and sherif of this little town, I place you all, under arrest." He grabs a pair of cuffs, and puts them on Tack. Tack looks at them, and breaks it. The mayor looks surprised, and points his shotgun at Tack. "You... Pirate... You may be able to break that, but can you survive a shotgun at point blank range?!" "Yes." The mayor fires, and the bullets go inside Tack. Tack yawns, and says "Dodge." The mayor ducks, and the bullets barely miss him, going a little bit over him. He grabs a knife, from his boot, and points it at Tack's throat. "Okay, you pirate... Surrender now, and no one gets hurt." "How do I know your telling the truth?" "Because... I am?" "Okay." Rangton overhears it, and pushes Tack away. "Wait, let me hear this straight. You think, we will surrender? If we wanted to, we could kill all of you." The men get scared, and point their shotguns at Rangton. The mayor puts his hands up, and the group puts their shotguns down. "I know... We aren't the kindest looking fellows... But you have to understand! We need to let pirates know, this part of the grand line can protect themselves." Fea, speaks up. "What of the marines?" "The marines... You haven't heard, have you?" Zozo, crawling away from the guns, says "What happened?" "The marines... Got captured... By plants!" - "LET'S GO!" A few boats, started to move off. A few dozen men, holding the sails, and the others sharpen axes, swords, and spears. Some men clean their guns, and others practice aim on some targets. A man, with black hair, and wearing a dark suit, finishes off his sparring opponent. A 400 muscle bound man, who is a boxing champion. "Holy crap! Even Death fist John can't stand against a Bounty hunter captain." Lonnie, was a captain, of bounty hunters, of the 4 division. He was also 2nd in command, of the 4th division. "Where is Oak?" "In his training room... Tending to his plants." Inside a huge deck, in the ship, is a man. He is a normal man, who wears a nice dark suit. Well, he has a flower head mask, so not normal. He pours water on his plants, and looks ups. He sees a few marines, in the vines, and they are sleeping. Good fertilizer. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc